Mommy and Michael Time
by LayD
Summary: "In that case I'm going, there's a beautiful red head out there waiting for me and it's her turn to buy lunch!" Mike says a little to happily for Harvey's liking. "What do you mean her turn, how long have you two been having these lunches?" Harvey asks curiously as they both walk out of his office and are within an earshot of Donna's desk. "Since he's been back." (FUN AND FLUFF)


(_I own nothing)_

**Mommy and Michael Time**

It's nearly 2pm and Mike hadn't eaten anything all day. He's been sitting in Harvey's office all morning working on case notes and all of a sudden a grumble coming from his stomach fills the room. Casually trying to play it off and hoping Harvey doesn't say anything he continues to work.

In the short time that he's been back, he's been trying to meet Harvey stride for stride. Trying to repair their relationship the only way he knows how and the only way Harvey would want, working hard. It's no small feat, the man sitting in front of him never took breaks when he sits down to do a task, he's pretty sure Harvey doesn't even need to take washroom breaks.

The noise from the pit of his stomach returns and this time Harvey raises an amused eyebrow.

"How long are you going to sit there and have your stomach eat itself?"

"As long as these notes take." Mike say's trying to not give in and ask for a lunch break.

Mike looks outside the glass door and sees Donna at her desk, checking her watch. Her eyes catch his and she gives him a look of pity. Harvey follows his gaze and his eyes land on Donna as well. He knows something is up, Mike and Donna have been sneaking glances and checking watches since noon.

"This isn't a test of will power Mike; besides you know you'll never beat me."

"In that case I'm going, there's a beautiful red head out there waiting for me and it's her turn to buy lunch!" Mike says a little to happily for Harvey's liking.

"What do you mean her turn, how long have you two been having these lunches?" Harvey asks curiously as they both walk out of his office and are within an earshot of Donna's desk.

"Since he's been back." Donna replies.

"And you never thought to include me because?" Harvey questions, feeling a bit left out although he'd never admit it.

"Because for an hour or so it's Mommy and Michael time, you get him all the time in between." Donna says as her lips curve up.

"No I don't, he always says he's working do anything fun with me!"

"Um excuse me, you give him the work so whose fault is that?"

"Point taken, but still."

"But still, what?" Donna challenges as she rolls her eyes.

"Maybe I want to have lunch with you once in a while."

"Wait, is this about Donna or me?" Mike pipes in.

"Not how Mike, the grown ups are talking." Harvey says to Mike.

"Are you jealous Harvey?" Mike is enjoying this way too much.

"Forget it, when you two decided to gang up it's impossible to win."

"He's getting old, he can't even put up a fight anymore. I think I see some greys coming in." Donna can't help but get a jab in.

"So, this is what it's like when your parents fight hmmm." Mike asks innocently.

"Well if Daddy wants some alone time with Mommy, I'll just go see if Rachel is free."

"Yes" and "No" are both shouted towards him.

Mike just looks at them. "It's not nice to fight in front of the baby." Then he turns on his heel and leaves.

"Seriously Harvey do you have to do that."

"What?"

"Ruin plans and since when do you want to have lunch with me?"

"What are you talking about, I always like having lunch with you."

"We haven't had lunch together since, hell I can't even remember the last time."

"Let's change that then, starting right now."

"I was looking forward to having lunch with Mike." Donna states.

"You would rather have lunch with Mike than me?" Harvey mocks, hand to his chest.

"These little lunches with Mike are fun, light, carefree and strictly no work talk. Believe it or not, I'm not afraid to admit that I missed him when he was gone and it's nice to catch up."

"You think I don't know what it's like to miss someone when they were gone?" He says quietly.

"What is this really about Harvey?" Realizing he was talking about her.

"Nothing."

"Well green is not a shade of yours."

"Oh please, Harvey Specter would never be jealous of Michael Ross, plus I look good in any colour babe."

Donna gives him a pointed look. "I'm going to pretend you didn't call me babe."

"Let's go woman, get your purse, I'm hungry and I heard it was your turn to buy."

Just then Mike and Rachel walk over, heading for the elevators and Donna gets an idea.

"Oh good, you're both free! Lunch? Harvey's buying." She's says as all to quickly.

"Well we were just going to the bagel cart, but if he's paying then hell yes we're both free." Mike replies with a big grin.

Harvey decides to one up everyone and comes up with a fun, little plan of his own. He's been around Donna long enough that her flare for the dramatic has rubbed off on him, so he puts his acting skills to use.

"Rachel did you know that since your boyfriend has been back to Pearson Specter he's been having secret lunches with a stunning red head who is clearly out of his league?" He says sadly.

"I, I, I feel so used and lied to Harvey" Rachel plays along.

"Me too, I didn't think she would ever do that to me."

"What should we do about this?" Rachel asks, clearly enjoying this as much as Harvey.

Mike and Donna watch on, shaking their heads.

"Tell you what, let's ditch these losers, you and I will go out for lunch and we'll have a damn good time."

"I'd love that, maybe we can start having our own secret lunches?" Rachel adds sweetly between fake sniffles.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day."

"Shall we?" Harvey offers Rachel his arm and they walk, never looking back until they make it to the elevators.

Donna and Mike share a look and a laugh as they head to the elevators as well. They have no clue what the hell just happened but from the looks of it, their original lunch plans were back.

"Mike." Harvey finally says.

"Yea."

"Steal my girl, I'll steal yours from right out under you" flashing his Specter smile and they all couldn't help but laugh.

All four of them go to lunch together that day. As promised it's light, carefree and no work talk, as Donna was more than adamant about.

That night before they leave to head home, Harvey makes a point to ask Donna if she wants to have lunch with him tomorrow saying "Daddy would like some alone time with Mommy, no kids this time."

"Mommy would like that but I'll have to find a babysitter, maybe Louis."


End file.
